saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Aincrad War
The (also known as GAW) is the major and most important event in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. The even consists of a sort of "race", fighing across the 100 floors of Aincrad, to get to the final and become the Conqueror or King of the castle. Background The GAW was announced arround June 2026. It beggins once the boss floor 50th of New Aincrad is defeated, meaning the war will take place from floor 51 st to floor 99th. Only one guild shall advance to defeat the final boss. Gameplay The player generally gather themselves in several guilds, according generally to their races, thought there are etceptions. The strongest guild at the moment is the Supreme Legion, and is the guild with the highest number of players, and some of the strongest players in all of New ALO. Solo players find themselves in disadvantage due to they don't have back up, and just depend on themselves. Therefore, there are few Solo Players in this war. Rules *Flying is inhabilitated by the system. In certain areas still, it is allowed. *The HP is decreases faster and the Battle Healing works slower. Each player can kill or be killed easier, making the gamaplay more difficult. Also, player same vulnerabilities as they would in real life. **Once your HP reaches 0, you are out of the war. Meaning each player has one, and just one, chance of getting to floor 100th. **Once you are out of the war you cannot go back to the upper floors. There is a limit to the floors you can reach, and it raises when the last floor cleared does the same. **Blood and certain degree of pain are added to the game, to make it more difficult and realistic. Still players reheal their lossen members. *This is an optional event. No one is forced to participate, and everyone is free to leave the war or come back whenever they please. *The player to defeat the 100th floor boss, is to become a Game Master with unlimited power. Players and Guilds Participating *'Knights of the Blood:' (Status: Active) **Kirito (Status: Active) **Asuna (Status: Active) **Klein (Status: Active) **Lamorak (Status: Active) **Leafa (Status: Active) **Sinon (Status: Active) **Lisbeth (Status: Out) **Yui (Status: Active) **Silica (Status: Active) **Recon (Status: Active) **Agil (Status: Active) **Dale (Status: Active) **Kunimittz (Status: Active) **Dynamm (Status: Active) **Issin (Status: Active) **Harry One (Status: Active) *'Salamander Army:' (Status: Out) **General Eugene (Status: Out) **Kagemune (Status: Out) *'Solo:' **Galant (Status: Active) **Aki (Status: Active) **Marcia (Status: Active) **Antinomy (Status: Active) **Jack (Status: Active) **Diana (Status: Active) **Kana (Status: Active) **Sybil (Status: Active) *REDACTED (Status: Active) **REDACTED (Status: Active) **Crow (Status: Active) *'The Supreme Legion:' **Hao (Status: Active) **Markus (Status: Active) **Kibaou (Status: Active) **Thanos (Status: Active) **Tyr (Status: Active) **Freya (Status: Active) **Taikeus (Status: Active) **Lyn (Status: Active) **Hikami (Status: Active) **Valon (Status: Active) *'The League of Darkness Knights': (Status: Active) **Mordread (Status: Active) **Yakuza (Status: Active) **Whipper (Status: Active) **Sabrac (Status: Active) **REDACTED First (Status: Active) **REDACTED Second (Status: Active) **REDACTED Third (Status: Active) **REDACTED Fourth (Status: Active) **REDACTED Fifth (Status: Active) **REDACTED Sixth (Status: Active) **Lyunatix (Status: Active) **REDACTEDEighth (Status: Active) **Stur (Status: Active) *Mercenaries: **Stoka (Status: Out) Sub-Events TBA Trivia *It is said that the Great Swordsmen will appear during this war. Category:Event